Curran Academy
by Chandlure Trainez
Summary: Behind the prestige of Curran Academy, the face of structure, tradition and well-mannered children, there is chaos just begging to be unearthed. Between enemies behind every corner, house competitions, exams, love interests and unexpected appearances from both family and friends, Usopp must find a way to keep it all together before he breaks. AU, set about 2 years prior to Luffy.


**_Curran Academy_**

_By Chandlure Trainez_

* * *

"… and I told Headmaster Hunter that it wasn't fair to give me detention for missing introduction week when the reason for me not being there was World Government related and it wasn't as if I was missing out on anything…" Usopp reclined in a plush brown leather love seat, his fingers running through his unruly hair as he explained to his friend Alexander why he had been summoned to the Headmaster's office in the middle of their Creative Writing lesson.

Alexander Knight clicked his tongue as he surveyed his friend. Something was off about the other teen. Usopp looked as aloof as he normally would be when it came to discussions of detention he received for missing lessons; something that happened often. However, his posture was more rigid than usual and his words were just a bit too uncaring to be coming from the usually bright faced teen signaling that something was bothering him. Alexander's amethyst eyes met Usopp's deep brown before the latter's scurried away to stare at the chandelier above. No eye contact either, something was definitely off.

Alexander glanced to the left to Kaya, who was looking up from her Mathematics worksheet, her gaze trained on Usopp, a puzzled expression on her face. The two friends exchanged glances; both nodding in silent agreement and Kaya cleared her throat before smiling brightly at Usopp when he lifted his head to look at her, "did you get your room assignment yet?"

"Hm?" Usopp asked, blinking at her for a moment before he nodded, "ah, yeah. Scientia House, not like I was expecting to get Sagittarius House or anything." He glared back up at the chandelier as if it were the cause of all his problems. "Never mind the fact that untalented jerk offs like Mika Sayles who can't even properly hold a gun were placed there," he added to himself under his breath.

Kaya scoffed and smoothed her navy skirt over her legs as she crossed her legs, "I was placed in Medicus." She pouted and looked towards Alexander, "are you in Medicus with me?"

Alexander laughed nervously, "right. Do you honestly see me going anywhere near blood?"

Usopp lifted his head to stare at his friend and he narrowed his eyes when he noticed him twitching under the attention, "oh god, you got into Sagittarius didn't you?"

"I didn't mean to!" Alexander squeaked defensively at the accusation. He scrambled until he was pressed up against Kaya's legs, hoping that if he were to remain close enough to Kaya Usopp wouldn't hit him.

"This is completely unfair!" Usopp vented. He jumped up from the couch and began pacing in front of the large fireplace in the middle of the student commons. "I am just as good a sniper as you and Mika, how could they not let me in?"

"Usopp, you are amazing at sniping but you are even more phenomenal at Chemistry!"

Alexander nodded his head in agreement, "you are without a doubt the best at Chemistry in school, and I don't think there is anyone here who can surpass you in that area if they tried."

"But there is when it comes to sniping?" Usopp challenged.

"Mika did beat you in the last competition," Kaya pointed out her hair swishing from side to side as she shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"By one point! Alexander didn't even make it into the Finals!" Usopp hissed, pointing at his friend who looked down in shame. "It's not fair! I have been working my entire life to get into Sagittarius House, I am one of the top snipers in this damned school and they won't even acknowledge it!"

"Maybe because you are meant for something more than just sniping, ever think of that?" Alexander snapped, still feeling the sting of Usopp's comment.

"What?" Usopp stared at his friend, his eyes squinting as he tried to absorb what the other boy had said. "Of course I am not meant to do anything else, what nonsense are you sprouting?"

Kaya tilted her head thoughtfully, "Alexander may have a point, Usopp."

Usopp turned to Kaya and scoffed, "not you too, Kaya."

Kaya folded her hands and leaned her chin against them as she stared up at her angry friend, "you don't even use a gun, you use a sling shot. You spend all of your time in the chemistry lab making ammunition to use on the sniping field and when you aren't making ammunition you are working on chemical concoctions to help aid the World Government in god only knows what. On a Governmental level it has been proven that that is your strength.

"If they had placed you in Sagittarius you wouldn't be able to have access to the Chemistry laboratories or the Engineering factories. You wouldn't even be able to make ammunition for that slingshot of yours, you'd have to use a gun, something you absolutely refuse on doing. The Government will no longer be able to use you for whatever it is they need you for and you will be absolutely miserable."

"I am absolutely miserable now!" Snapped Usopp, running his hands through his hair. "Don't you understand?!"

Alexander shook his head, "no we actually don't."

"How am I ever supposed to surpass my father if I am stuck in freaking Scientia House!?" Usopp shook his head, "how am I supposed to prove to myself that I am strong and intelligent enough to make it on my own when I can't even make it into the one place I have been dreaming of making it into since I was five years old."

"Dreams change, circumstances change, that doesn't make you any less strong or intelligent, if anything, you'll come out even more intelligent and strong. Everything has been pretty much handed to you thanks to natural intelligence and talent; you've never had to really work. The only thing you ever worked at was Chemistry and Engineering. You'll get better at sniping, and being in Scientia does not change the fact that you are one of the best snipers in the school." Alexander sat back in his seat and stared at Kaya, allowing her to take over.

"Scientia is better for you because you like to exclusively make your own weapons. In Sagittarius House, you would be forced to use a gun and only a gun. This really is the better option, Usopp." Kaya fell silent as she watched the changing emotions on her friends face, "and I know Uncle Yasopp and Aunt Bachina would be so proud of you."

Usopp lifted his head and smiled, a look of innocence hardly seen since his youth showing on his face, "you think when Dad hears about it he will be proud?"

Kaya smiled and opened up her arms for a hug. Alexander grinned and nodded, opening up his arms as well. Usopp slipped in between them, pressing his face into their shoulders as he hugged them both close. "We know it." Kaya and Alexander whispered in unison when they felt Usopp shuddering from suppressed sobs. They closed their eyes tightly and hugged him closer. No matter what life threw at them, as long as they were together they would get through it.

o0o

_Hey, it's Usopp here. So I am starting my 10__th__ year here at Curran Academy. It is a big year, we finally get our house assignments after 10 years of just being placed randomly into dormitories. I was placed in Scientia House, as you probably know that was not my first choice but after a talk with Kaya and Alexander I guess I am a bit more content with it. Besides, can you imagine me being in the same house as Mika! Ugh, I feel like I am going to lose my dinner just thinking about it. _

_Kaya was placed into Medicus, her parents are so proud, she's in the same house that they both were in. When I had told them where I was placed they didn't look too shocked, but they must've known how upset I had been because I was sent a large container of chocolate chip cookies this morning. They are so good, I guess I should save some for Kaya and Alexander though, since they dealt with my temper tantrum last night… or not, man these things are just so good!_

_Anyway Alexander, he made it into Sagittarius, to be honest I was a bit shocked. Not that Alexander isn't a brilliant sniper, because he is, he is just a bit… sweet. When you look at him you don't think sniper, you think cotton candy, lollipop boy. I cannot see him going into a field where assassinating people is an everyday occurrence. I could be wrong though, he is downright scary when he is pissed off. _

_With the plans that I have been planning pretty much my entire life being derailed, I have to start from scratch; I am honestly at a loss as to where to go from here. I have no plans after attend class, and hang out with Kaya and Alexander. I don't even know if I want to work for the World Government or be independent when I graduate. I kind of work for the World Government now, pro bono publico of course. I help them catch criminals and known pirates by using blood to trace them to a crime in order to convict them when they are placed on trial. It was Garp's idea. He is a big scary Marine with two grandsons whose names I can never remember. One falls asleep randomly-it's kinda funny, and the other resembles something of a monkey- I think he's my age but I've never spoken to him before unless you count screaming at him to stop touch my lab equipment. He is a bit weird, keeps on going on about being Pirate King- yeah right, keep dreaming. _

_While I scoff at his dreams, I guess I could be honest and admit it is because I would be too scared to become a pirate and it's something that I have been secretly thinking of becoming since Mom told me those stories about Dad when I was younger. It's part of the reason I threw myself into sniping- it was the hope that some random pirate captain would see how good I am and take me on. Never happened, probably never will. _

_Doesn't matter though. I have Kaya and Alexander, for better or worse, and they will be there to lead me to some direction and give me the strength I need to overcome everything that will come my way this year and in the future. _

o0o

Usopp groaned and leaned his head against the back of his seat as he listened to his Head of House go on and on about Scientia. Background wise, only the richest and most talented were offered a spot at Curran, not a shock there that was something everyone and their mother knows. As far as the houses go, no matter how much Hayfa Waverly talks up Scientia House, it was not the most desirable one in Curran, it was a close second however. Almost 93 percent of all students that graduate from Scientia are offered government jobs almost as soon as they cross the stage with their diploma- most accept too, unless they plan to further their studies.

Usopp stared out the window towards the sniping fields, his fingers itching to shoot at something. Sure, Scientia House was gorgeous, decorated in deep plum and gold, black marble floors and walls, large bay windows, and oak doors, but a pretty building meant nothing to Usopp. He would much rather spend all his time covered in gunpowder and grease at the shooting range, or smelling of chemicals in the laboratories.

Something on the floor below them exploded, causing the room to shake. Several of the newer students looked around in alarm, but Mrs. Waverly and the older students barely batted an eye. There was a knock at the door and a small mousy girl appeared, merely nodding her thanks as she received a small portable fire extinguisher and a first aid kit.

Usopp turned his attention back towards the window his eyes traveling to where the other two houses resided, wondering what Kaya and Alexander were up to. It was almost time to leave, so they were probably released already, only Waverly tended to keep her peers until the very end of the information sessions from what Usopp had heard from the older students

"Oi, Usopp, let's get going. I want to see your dorm room!" Usopp looked up to see Alexander grinning like a madman above him, confused, he looked around to see that the entire auditorium had already cleared out. When had that happened?

Usopp laughed and stood from his chair, allowing the seat to slam against the backrest. He yawned, stretching his arms to the ceiling, "where's Kaya?"

Alexander rolled his eyes, "she's talking with Ian Jackson." His expression caused Usopp to chortle as they made their way out of the auditorium and towards the dormitories on the floor above them.

"She's still pining after Ian?"

"The cheerleader always goes after the jock," Alexander said, shrugging his shoulders.

"But her flirting is just so bad!" Usopp giggled, "I mean, do you remember how long it took for her to make it clear to that other boy last year."

Alexander shuddered, "yeah, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," he winced. "I remember her writing their names together inside pink hearts and she was sighing all of the time."

"At least you got a break on the weekends! All I ever heard over the Den Den Mushi was *sigh* oh He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" Usopp scrunched up his nose in disgust, "and I swear to god some of those times were way too breathy to be anything other than really dirty."

"You mean…"

Usopp nodded grimly, "yeah. I avoided her room like the plague after that one time I walked in on her, but I wasn't anywhere near her room and I heard it!"

Alexander sighed and smiled wearily, "and yet, here we are a year later in the same situation. We need new friends. Why don't we have any other friends, Usopp?"

"Because no one other than Kaya is willing to deal with us."

Both boys looked at each other before hanging their heads, "sigh."

o0o

Usopp pushed his hair from his eyes and glared down the dimly lit hallway. He could have sworn his dormitory was this way down. He cursed Alexander for leaving him alone in the dim corridor, the older boy too creeped out by the darkness to advance any further than the stairwell. Crouching down he slowly began moving down the corridor towards his room.

When he reached the middle, Usopp turned around feeling thoroughly confused. The door to his dorm room was nowhere to be seen. Where on earth did that pesky door go? This was never a problem in the previous dormitories; the doors were all painted different colours. Here everything looked the same. Suddenly the lights flickered and died, and Usopp cursed under his breath. "Just what I needed as if it wasn't dark enough," he muttered to himself, his hand brushing against the wall.

"Are you lost, Longnose?" A shudder ran through Usopp's body as he whirled around, squinting. His eyes barely make out the dark colour of a fluttering cloak before is disappears from view.

"We can help you find your way." Another voice, softer and gentler, whispered in his ear. Usopp rubbed his ear and spun around, once again a mere flash of a navy cloak was seen.

"W-who are you? Show yourself or face my 8000 followers!" Usopp's voice shook, his heart beating fiercely in his thin chest as he pressed himself to the wall behind him.

"Liar," both voices teased.

"You will find out who we are," said a voice in his left ear, a soft puff of air meeting his sensitized skin.

"Soon enough, Longnose," said the other in his right ear. Usopp slid down the wall as a puff of air his his neck on the right.

"For now, why don't we lead you out of this dastardly corridor?" The voices talked once again in unison and he crawled away from them to the other side of the corridor in an attempt to get as far from them as possible.

"Ah, Longnose, you may not want to go through there, that is the garbage shoot." Usopp squeaked and placed a hand to his heart when the voice sounded from right behind him.

"You may wish to try going two doors to the left and entering through the door there, that would be your dormitory." Usopp turned and glared at the voice, "well go on, we haven't got all day."

Usopp shakily reached out a hand, quickly pulling it back when he heard movement close to it. "Sorry." Usopp swallowed and pressed his hand firmly against the wall, slowly moving towards his left. His heart pounded as he heard faint movements from behind him. What a stupid idea leaving his slingshot packed with his other things!

"That's it Longnose, nice and steady."

"Would you knock that off?"

Silence answered him, which freaked him out more than the voices and he quickly moved against the wall. "USOPP!?"

"GAH!" Usopp jumped and pressed his head into his knees, "don't hurt me!"

"Usopp, is that you? Why is it so dark up here?" Kaya's voice rang through the corridors, and the sound of a door being opened from Usopp's right caused him to sigh in relief.

"Usopp, you okay?" Alexander appeared behind Kaya, looking as frightened as Usopp felt. "What're you doing on the floor, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Not a ghost, per say."

"I am afraid we gave your friend quite the scare."

The lights flickered on revealing two platinum blonde teens with large blue eyes staring back at them. Kaya stood beside Usopp, she shook Alexander off when the teen hid behind her and began to peek over her shoulders. "Excuse me, but who are you?"

"We are the Scientia Magicians."

"Magicians?" The trio asked in unison, heads cocking to the side.

"We perform magic," Usopp jumped and hid behind Alexander looking to the where the boys now stood behind them.

"Yeah, we got that, we aren't morons," Turning to Usopp and Kaya, Alexander scrunched up his face and shook his head, "why would Scientia have magicians; shouldn't they be in like Artificis House or something?"

The other two shrugged and looked to the two boys for explanation, "we are transfer students from the North Blue, came here about three years ago." The pair grinned mischievously at the trio.

"Pleasure, we are 10th year students here, been here all our lives but it seems as if our friend is unable to find his dormitory. It's quite different here from our previous dormitories you see."

"We know," they chorused. "We know all about you three, especially you, Longnose. You're quite the little legend around here, you are."

"Then mind telling us your names?" Usopp snapped from behind his friends as he wearily stared at the two in front of them.

The boy on the right bowed and offered his hand to Kaya, who took it shyly. She blushed when his lips pressed against her knuckles and he winked at her. "I'm Conan."

"I'm Cillian," said the other, not making a move to copy his twin's movements.

The twins pushed the trio down the corridor, ignoring their collective protests, "we'll show you where you'll be living!"

"It'll be more spacious than your old dormitories."

"And a great deal noisier, especially depending on your roommates."

"Unfortunately, you haven't the pleasure of having us as roommates."

"No one gets that pleasure, except Mika Sayles last year."

"We heard you got into tiffs with young Mika all the time, Longnose."

"Good on you, never did like him."

"Didn't like us either if memory serves."

"Well, here you go!" The twins chorused, pushing the group into a room on the far left of the hall beside the kitchens.

Usopp's eyes widened at the sight, before he looked to Kaya and Alexander, both whom had grins on their faces. "Wonderful, isn't it? We don't even have bunk beds anymore! And we get our own closet!" Kaya giggled as she clapped her hands.

Usopp forced his mouth shut as he nodded, completely blindsided by the gorgeousness of the room. Two four posters stood against opposite sides of the room, draped in plum purple velvet hangings. Two mahogany desks lined the walls, one already cluttered with books, papers and school supplies. A pile of clothes lay haphazardly on its edge. The closet to his right was filled to the brim and the bed was unmade. He would be living on the left side then. He glanced down and sure enough, all of his belongings were in boxes at the foot of his bed, perhaps he will convince Kaya and Alexander to help him unpack his things after dinner.

Conan and Cillian leaned against Usopp's desk, "you guys know all the basic rules, yeah?"

The trio looked at each other back to the twins, feeling confused. "Are there rules here that are different from the lower school dormitories?" Alexander asked, trying to wrack his brain into remembering if he was ever given that piece of information.

The twins laughed methodically, "nah, this is more personal rules made by the houses." Said the one of the left, Conan, perhaps.

"Besides the normal 2-4 people to a room, unless you are a Captain, Prefect, Head Student."

"The rule of no food in the dormitories that no one actually listens to."

"Just remember that this isn't Childs Play anymore."

"You are training to go into the real world from here on out."

"You will be in the biggest competition of your life."

"Can you guys make full sentences?!" The trio snapped, their heads swimming from the verbal ping pong.

"Sorry," the one on the right said with a small smirk. "As we were saying this isn't Childs Play, you need to get serious if you plan on making it out of here on time."

"Anything but the top grades will seriously harm you. That is why Mika Sayles was left back. He's redoing your year and was moved into Sagittarius House because he couldn't make it here."

"That's why he was on our list! I thought something was up. I could've sworn he was in the year above us!" Alexander exclaimed, slapping the heel of his hand against his forehead.

"Exactly, anyway enough about that barnacle, we have other things to explain."

"As you know there are the Four Houses; Sagittarius House, Medicus, Artificis and ours, Scientia."

"This is more for you Longnose, but we are in direct competition with Sagittarius House, we work well with Medicus and no one cares about Artificis- seriously, we think they are just in competition with themselves. They are always in Fourth Place in all school activities."

"No matter what, your House comes first. Protect us and we will protect you, turn on us and there will be trouble." Usopp swallowed and moved to hide behind Kaya and Alexander, "While there is no denying that Sagittarius is one of the strongest Houses in Curran, Scientia has something they don't have."

"They have knowledge of the grounds with gives them a distinct advantage, but that is only on the outside fields. We specifically have blue prints of each building, and know exactly where to plant distractions, small bombs and whatnot."

"That's horrible! What if someone gets hurt or worse dies?!" Kaya said furiously.

"No one has ever died in a competition in Curran in its history. It's all fun and games, Girly."

"Till someone hurts their eye, or breaks their leg, or their neck, or foot… anyway, curfew is 9 on school days and 12 on every other day," said Cillian. "You are allowed to go wherever you want, but anything past the island requires special permission- you know this already. Try and make it in by curfew, because they will lock you out, and it's a pain in the ass climbing the wall to the roof without getting caught. It's doable, we just don't recommend it."

Both twin grimaced at a distant memory before they glanced at the clock which chimed, reminding everyone that dinner would be served soon."Anyway, we best be going. People to see, food to eat, money to make- the usual."

"Can we trust you three to find the student dining hall all right?"

The Trio nodded, and watched, dumbfounded as the two left without another word.

"I'm confused." Kaya muttered to herself as she shook her head.

Usopp looked from the door to his friends to the window where he caught sight of Mika Sayles walking into the shooting range, his eyes trailing to where he saw Conan and Cillian following the boy with plastic guns in their hands. His heart squeezed inside his chest as he shook his head and looked back at his friends, a small weary smile on his face. "I think it's a feeling we best get used to."

Confusion, along with Fear, Anger and Betrayal.

* * *

**AN: **So that was the preview! It's not completely edited yet so any mistakes you find please let me know so that I can fix them before I begin publishing Curran Academy in full.

Here Kaya and Alexander are 15 years of age and Usopp is about to turn 14.

I have a deviant art account now, you can find it at **_chandluretrainez . deviantart . com_**. Katzztar already found me the first day I was on :D. That made me so happy ., thanks, Love! I will be posting artwork based around Curran Academy on deviant art. There is already one of Usopp at age 15 in his uniform and one of Alexander and him. I am making another individual picture of just Alexander and then I have to work on the twins and Mika. Kaya's will probably be up in a couple of days.

**Question (appreciated if answered): **How is Alexander being received so far? It's important to know as he is a significant part of the story so I need to make sure he isn't too... mary-sueish (not sure of the boy version of that but you get the point).

**I will start doing a question corner. Either on a blog or the end of the chapters (I think a blog would be better, no?) so any questions you have please ask :D. Anything from when the school year begins to what the OC characters favourite music. Be creative! It helps me create more meaty characters :D.**

_I just want to thank everyone for their support so far and I hope it continues in the future. _Until next time!

Hugs and Kisses,

Chandlure Trainez


End file.
